The Beach
by Sazanne
Summary: This is a personal made up story about myself meeting 'Twilight' Celebs. Enjoy!


_**The one with the Seaside.**_

_**It was a beautiful day outside, so I had decided to take a walk along the sea front into town mid morning. I wasn't really going to buy anything as such, just wanted to do something other then stay at home. As I got outside the front of the Hotel I noticed a lot of cars and people outside, it seemed strange. I had my book with me, maybe I could go read listing to the sea. Yes good plan, might even get myself an ice cream or a dounut later on in town. I wondered down the slope to the wall settled myself against a post on the wall looking out towards the sea, pulled out my book, and started reading New Moon for the 4**__**th**__** time. I'd been sat about an hour, and was completely absorbed. The sudden noise of people so close made me jump, I looked to see a group of people heading down the slope onto the beach. It was sunny, but I wouldn't have said it was warm so I was surprised to see them so excited. Then I heard the voices clearer, they were American, that explained it. English beach's must be more fun.  
**_

'_**Excuse me, are you local? Do you know the way to the town?' **_

_**I tore my eyes from my book and looked up to see who had spoken. As I looked there was a group of about 7 or 8 guys and girls all looking at me. I recognized them all, how strange.**_

' _**Keep walking down and you'll find the rides, then head up into the town…' I pointed to way towards the town . '….. I know you don't I? '**_

_**The one who asked me smiled, and nodded. She came a little closer to when she spoke again. ' Yes, I knew you would from the book your reading. Were going for a walk on the beach, just waiting for the other two to come down before we head into town…..they had a few things to sort out…. Wanna join us? You look a bit lonely sat here. '**_

_**Hmmmm I felt it too if I was honest. I was beginning to put names to faces, real ones, not who they were in twilight and new moon. I didn't get over excited like I though I would if I met anyone famous, I must be more relaxed then I thought. The girl talking to me was Nicky, Rosalie in the saga.**_

' _**Yes, that would be lovely, thanks, you sure its ok? I don't want to get in the way…' I said slightly worried she would go back on her word. **_

' _**Course, think you're the most relaxed fan we've ever met. '**_

_**I smiled, I supposed you could call me relaxed…kind of.**_

_**I put my book away and jumped off the wall and headed down onto the sand with them, they all started running off towards the sea, and left me standing alone, nutters! I took the chance to ring my best friend Nikki, she needed to know what had just happened.**_

' _**Nikki, you need to get down to the beach near the hotel , like now…'**_

' …_**Cant now, I'm working till 4 ish… what's matter?'**_

' _**Erm, their's some people here you need to meet …. Ring me when your finished….' **_

' _**oh ok, I'll be with you as soon as I can…'**_

_**I hung up, they were running back towards me, looking red cheeked and breathless, looking like they were loving everything about the Yorkshire seaside. I noticed a few members of the group were missing, I knew better then to ask where they were, I didn't want them to think I was been nosy. **__**I walked back down to the sea with them while the were throwing stones in to the sea. They all came over in turn for a chat ,ask me my name and introduced themselves to me. There was Nicky ( Rosalie ), Peter (Carlisle), Jackson ( Jasper), Ashlee (Alice), Chaske (Sam), Alex (Paul), Kirsten (Bella) , and Kellen ( Emmett), I was slightly gutted that Taylor (Jacob) and Robert ( Edward ) weren't here, but I was over the moon I had the chance to meet these guys and girls. Admittedly I was charmed by them all, and they seemed to like me been there, so they said. I told them about the town and where to go and not to go, the sound of good ice cream had them all wanted to head into town.**_

' _**We've gotta wait for them two lazy gits first, ' chirped Kellen ' Just hope he's got him sorted out, I never liked her anyway, ' the others nodded in agreement. **_

_**I didn't ask, I was hoping for some kind of miracle that Taylor and Robert would be here, but guessed at someone else. We heard voices from up above.**_

' _**WERE DOWN HERE…..' Kellen suddenly shouted up the beach , I daren't turn to look, I was sat with Ashlee who I had chatted to most, she just looked at me and giggled and nudged my arm. I had told her I had a soft spot for Taylor and Chaske but I was too old for one, too young for the other. She found it funny, and had never really said if he was here or not.**_

' _**Don't look so worried, their lovely , ' she whispered in my ear. She put her arm round me to try and make me feel better, it wasn't working so I made myself busy with a stone I found. I lent on her as she cuddled me.**_

_**I heard 2 pairs of feet running on sand now, and then sound of the two people collapsing on to the left of me. I kept my eyes on the sand and the stone in front of me, there was a lot of banter about them taking their time and always been late, and a few giggles here and there.**_

' _**Who's this young lady…?' Came one of the new voices. Ashlee nudged me again and nodded in their direction. I looked up, took a deep breath and turned to look. **_

_**There sat Taylor and Robert. Looking slightly warm from running down the beach.**_

' _**I'm… Sarah……' I spluttered out ,' I live here in Brid, these guys found me and have sort of adopted me today ' I said while a the rest agreed with what I'd said.**_

' _**She is going to be our guide for the week' Peter piped up.**_

' _**And its ok for you hang out with us while where here then?' Robert asked me, it was him who'd asked the question before.**_

' _**If you'll let me, think I might need my friend to come down though, she's like me…. She can keep a good secret .'**_

' _**Course its ok, and your friend can come too, it'll be nice to be looked after by locals for a change. ' Peter said to me. I retuned his smile, and turned away again wondering why the hell was Nikki at work today, typical really. Oh well, the surprise had just got bigger and better.**_

_**We never made it to town, we all were chatting on the beach for ages, a few of them moved about to talk to others, and some went down to the sea for a bit.**_

' _**Come on then tour guide girl, you can walk me to the sea , ' Taylor said as he had got up and held his hand out for me to take. **_

_**Ashlee started giggling at me again, so I gave her a nudge this time. Took his hand to pull myself up. This was the first time I had spoken to him since he arrived. He looked older then 18, I was mesmerised by his eyes. As we walked towards the sea I had no idea what to say to him. I was recalling the photos I'd seen him in a few days ago on the internet . He had been running in the sea on those. This wasn't the time for flashbacks of him half naked …!**_

' _**Is the sea as cold as it looks then…' he said, walking with is hands in his pockets, kicking the stones as we walked.**_

'_**Its freezing in there, I wouldn't go for a swim today… You'd get frost bite.' I turned to look at him smiling but he was still looking out to sea, he seemed distracted. ' Is everything ok? Tell me to mind my own business but if you wanna talk about anything….maybe I can help?'**_

_**He sighed, and turned to me, his eyes were very shiny, like they were full of tears. My automatic reaction would be to hug him, but wasn't sure that was the thing to do. I decided to risk it. I reached up to put my hand on his arm, and he pulled me to the sand to sit with him and a tear sparkled down his beautiful face. I sat beside him, and tried to put my arm round him. **_

' _**Taylor, honey what's matter …' I asked him softly. I was consoling the man of my dreams, what an odd way of getting to know someone.**_

' _**I….I'm ok, its nothing…' he whispered as I went to wiped the tear from his face. It was clearly something important, men just don't get upset for no reason.**_

' _**Ok, the offers there …' I whispered back, I went to hold his hand. He held mine. He took a deep breath.**_

' _**Well, I have just found out my …now ex girlfriend was seeing someone else …' As he said, he looked gutted. I really had no idea what to stay to that. So I cuddled him some more, and he told me about what had been going on with his ex girlfriend.**_

' _**She wasn't the right girl for you. I bet everyone's said it, but you'll meet someone who cares for you better then that. ' I was, trying to make him feel better. He put his arm round me and kept hold my hand with the other. He had pulled himself round a bit, and was just looking around at the sea, then he turned to me shaking his head. **_

'_**I'm so sorry for this, I hardly know you and I'm pouring my heart out to you. '**_

' _**I don't mind, I could tell something was up, you looked distracted . That why you and Robert were late down to the beach?' I asked. He just nodded back.**_

' _**Yer, I had to call and sort it out with her, I needed my mate with me…' He lowered his head to look at his hand holding mine. He looked heart broken.**_

' _**Want to walk for a bit? I'm a little cold….' I said carefully, I didn't want to make him move, but was getting cooler by the minuet . He got up, then pulled me to my feet wrapped his arm round me and we set off down the beach towards sewerby. **_

_**We talked about a many things, he asked me if I really wanted to hang out with 'us lot' while they were here. I told him I'd love to and I didn't have anything else on, and it would be lovely. With that my phone rang, it was Nikki.**_

' _**Hey…I'm off home to get changed, you still at the beach? ' She asked, she sounded tired out. **_

' _**Yes still down here, I'll come meet you near hotel door in half an hour. '**_

' _**Ok , see you soon…. Cant wait to find out who your with!'**_

_**I put my phone back in my pocket, Taylor stopped me.**_

' _**Before you put it away can I put my number in it? Can I text you later or something?. ' He asked . Well, it would have been rude not to wouldn't it? I handed him my phone so he could save his number, he rang his phone so he now had my number. As we walked back up towards the rest of them, they all wanted to go back to the hotel as it was getting a bit cold now and it was starting to get dark out.**_

_**I waited on my own outside for Nikki to arrive, they had gone into the function room ,Chaske said saying something about having it ourselves with a huge cd collection and dare cards, this worried me slightly. I didn't like dares! When Nikki arrived she asked me why I looked so excited and yet worn out.**_

' _**You just wait and see who I found on the beach…' I grabbed her hand and dragged her in to the room where they were all waiting. Nikki walked in and was slightly shocked to find them all there applauding her arrival. **_

' _**Wow, well, this is a good surprised…' she turned to hug me, and then everyone came to introduce themselves. Jackson meanwhile dashed over to put music on, and Nicky went to get some food ordered for us all. I sat with Taylor, Chaske, Ashlee, Kirsten and Alex, Nikki snuggled herself between Peter, and Robert, Nicky, Kellen and Jackson were also at her table. After I'd eaten I felt warmer and more awake, I'd hardly eaten all day!**_

_**Kellen went to change the cd, he put the Twilight sound track on. Super massive Black Hole came on and Peter got up and started pretending to play baseball on the dance floor with Robert and Ashlee, we all started laughing. I was tempted to get up myself, but didn't fancy been laughed at, not then anyway. The songs on the soundtrack continued, and some were having a dance around or just been daft. Chaske lent over to me and was about to ask me something, when Taylor turned and got my hand and asked me if I wanted to dance.**_

' _**Dance? …you sure..?…' I saw him glanced at Chaske as he pulled me off my chair **_

' …_**Yer, come on ….' He said as he almost dragged me away from the table.**_

' _**Everything alright?' I asked, I held his hand and he span me round.**_

' _**Yer, just , I don't know, I feel a bit protective of you, you helped me out today, and I like your company '**_

_**I gave him a hug then carried on attempting to dance with out another word. Robert and Nikki were stood at the bar talking for a while, they looked like they were getting on well. Which was great, Nikki looked like was rather enjoying herself by the look of it. Chaske turned the music down, and called for order. Taylor put his arms around my waist and lent on the shoulder and turned to listen. I wanted to melt. I saw Robert put his arm round Nikki, this seemed to annoy Kirsten for some reason she kept throwing nasty looks at the both.**_

' _**Now boys and girls, I have a selection of dare cards for tonight, one per person, yes this includes our two new girls…' I filled with dread, everyone looked to Nikki and I. ' Anyone who fails to complete their task must strip off and run across the road and onto the beach. Everyone understand? ' **_

_**There was a few that agreed, other's laughed or just nodded.**_

_**I looked at across to Nikki who didn't look too happy either. Robert whispered something to her that made her smile. I turned to Taylor, he was smiling now, this had cheered him up. I wasn't happy about dares, but what's the worst that could happen. As Chaske went round handing out the cards, (we got told not to swap them with anyone else.) I went to the bar, Taylor was talking to Peter.**_

_**When Chaske handed me my card, I burst out laughing and almost ended up on the floor. Everyone looked over to me.**_

' _**Chaske what have you done to her…' Taylor asked him, and he started giggling at me trying to hold me up.**_

' _**Sarah's got a good one, so's Nikki, were giving them the best 2 tonight. '**_

_**Chaske said, he winked at me with a warm look and walked off.**_

_**Taylor was trying to look at my card, I didn't want him to see it. I looked over at Nikki, she had cracked up too, I guess her card was the same as mine. This could be fun after all.**_

_**The dares started, Ashlee had to do find a bar man and ask if she could pay for the next round of drinks by licking him all over, Robert had to go convince a waitress he used to be a women, we were laughing so much, least Taylor had really cheered up now. Nicky had to get on a table and sing ' you make me feel like a natural women' while dancing And Kellen had to do a strip tease down to his underwear (least he was inside). Nikki and I were dreading our turn, it would have been funny but not with these people watching us. Taylor's turn wasn't too bad, I was surprised but think they'd gone easy on him, all he had to do was make a collar and lead, go up to a girl and tell then he was their sex slave, I found it funny until he crawled up to me on all fours with them and said it to me. With collar on and lead in his mouth. I went red as a sunburnt tomato! Everyone found it really funny, Nikki was almost crying she was laughing so hard. Oh dear, mine and Nikki's turn next. We got told we weren't aloud to do a joint one, so Nikki went first, brave girl, she'd been drinking, I hadn't . We had to pick a person, ask them to sit on their hands and give them a lap dance.**__**Sounds alright, not when your surrounded by celebs, the males of whom are very attractive. Nikki picked her guy, Robert. Kirstein didn't look too happy about it, and she went off to bed. While Nikki was picking her song , Robert came over to Taylor, Ashlee and I.**_

'_**She's got issues, long story I only see her as a friend and she wants more.'**_

' _**Ah I wondered why she keeps giving Nikki evil looks….' I replied.**_

_**So the music began she had chosen 'Buttons' by the pussycat dolls. Nikki walked over to were the chair had been up, with Robert waiting. The music began, and her lap dance was good considering the amount she's drank .I never knew she could move like that, god this was going to put me to shame big time. Robert looked like he was having fun, and forgot about the no touching rule and kept grabbing Nikki trying to pulled her on to his lap. She soon gave up, started laughing and fell on his knee. They both fell onto the floor laughing and Robert was holding himself above nikki. Most of them had turned away and left them to it. When I walked over to tell Jackson my song choice I saw Robert was leaning to kiss Nikki. They stayed on the floor a while. Least they wouldn't see me make a sober fool of myself.**_

' _**Taylor my little sex slave ' I called to him, and I'm sure he was blushing. I couldn't tell from the colour of his skin, ' get yourself sat on that chair and for god sake stay still …' I said, everyone turned at where the chair was started laughing again. I had already picked my song, 'Superman' by the Stereophonics. Why did I have to do this dare, why didn't I just run naked outside. I'd have felt less stupid. The music started, and I walked over and started to do my so-called lap dance. Taylor behaved for a while, then he started giggling, he was only 18, no wonder he looked slightly flushed in the face, this set me off giggling and I gave up, as he pulled me onto his knee and cuddled me. We stayed on the chair.**_

' _**I cant believe I did that…' I said hiding my face into his shoulder .**_

' _**Awww honey….' he said gently, and his arms wrapped round me ' I though you did great. It was my first lap dance'.**_

' _**And your last, from me anyway…' I was still hiding.**_

_**Nikki and Robert were still on the floor, all the others were finishing their drinks. Chaske was smiling at me as I turned back round to face Taylor and he cuddled me.**_

' _**You err…wanna come to my room and chill for a bit? You don't have to……'**_

_**I glanced around, a lot of them had to bed, I then saw Robert and Nikki getting up and walking quickly off so I guessed she wasn't going home tonight.**_

' _**Yes, I'll come sit with you for a bit …if its ok' I replied to him, his smiled returned.**_

_**We got into his room, and we both fell onto the bed next to each other.**_

'… _**How you feeling after everything today?' I asked , as I turned to look at him, his eyes were shut.**_

' _**I've had better days…she's not worth the hassle. I need to move on….but you've cheered me up, and especially with that dance …thank you. ' He grinned opened his eyes and looked at me. **_

' _**Cheeky bugger!' I Slapped his arm, which was soiled. **_

_**He just laughed at me, it cant of hurt him. He turned onto his side , and snuggled towards me. It wasn't that warm in his room, and I started to shiver a bit. **_

'_**Aww honey, do you wanna get under the covers to warm up ' he asked, he looked innocent as he spoke. My face must have said it all. I hoped he wasn't after anything, he'd just spilt up from his girlfriend. I was not been the rebound girl.**_

' _**Not like that , He said quickly ' Just to keep warm.'**_

_**I took a layer off while he turned his back and snuggled into his bed, he laid on top of the covers, asking me about my life, and I asked about his. **_

'_**Can I come in too, I aren't a wolf really, I'm cold now….' he asked a bit later on**_

' _**Sure, you can keep me warmer that way,' I replied smiling at him.**_

_**He removed a layer of clothes and got in, I couldn't help myself , I had to look. An 8 pack, now this was going to be hard keeping self control. I moved closer and he wrapped himself around me. He kissed my neck, as that's all he could reach and wished me good night. I replied with the same, I couldn't possibly sleep now! But to my surprise I drifted off to sleep snuggled up all cosy and warm with Taylor.**_

_**Wondering what tomorrow would bring….**_


End file.
